


Basil & Oranges

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, yeah that was a double-entendre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean discovers that Castiel has never had a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basil & Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog. Original link with prompt is [here](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/post/89123316824/castiel-has-never-had-a-massage-dean-gives-it-to-him).

Cas is still figuring out what it’s like to be human. Dean gets that. But man, it makes him seven kinds of crazy when Cas gets all stoic about being in pain, like it’ll just go away if he pretends it isn’t there.

It does not, in fact, go away. 

That’s how Dean ends up kneeling behind Cas on a motel bed in Bridgeport, trying to undo the gnarliest mess of shoulder and neck tension he has ever had the misfortune of meeting on another human being.

“I don’t understand what you’re doing back there,” Cas grumbles. He squeezes his shoulders and neck together and tries to squirm away.

“It’s called a massage.”

“Well, it hurts.”

“As messed up as your shoulders are, of course it’s gonna hurt!” Dean snaps. “Doesn’t help that I’m doing it through, like, five layers.”

Cas just squints at him.

“Look, just…take some clothes off, okay? I’m gonna go across the street and get some lotion or something.”

Dean pockets the motel key and steps out into the parking lot. He intends to cross the road they came in on and hit the gas station, but as soon as he hits the edge of the road he catches sight of a dinky little porn shop and…well, couldn’t hurt to browse, right? It’s not like he’s buying something that warms up or tastes like strawberries or whatever. Just something that’ll get the job done better than a travel-sized tube of Jergens.

The shop’s not much bigger than a storefront, with a rack of skin mags along one wall, some lingerie and boots in a display, an old set of video store shelves down the middle with a truly random selection of flicks, and a back wall covered in various toys. There’s an end cap with stuff like honey dust and body paint. 

Dean crouches down and pokes through the bottles until he finds something that doesn’t have words like Kama Sutra or sensual pleasure or whatever on it. He lucks out and finds one, reads the label. It’s mostly just almond oil and herbal extracts. It’ll do.

He pays in cash, shoves the oil in his jacket pocket, and jogs back across the street.

He opens the door to find Cas sitting, cross-legged and grumpy on the bed, in his underwear.

“I don’t understand why I had to take my clothes off.”

Dean wants to snap back something about not understanding why Cas took his damn _pants_ off, but he’s not going to because the whole thing is going to be awkward no matter what happens, and partial nudity in the room is probably karma for buying massage oil at a porn shop anyway.

“Just, uh, lay down on your stomach, okay?”

Dean strips down to a t-shirt and jeans and kneels down on the mattress. “Okay, so I’m just going to rub on you for a while to try and get your shoulders to loosen up. So just relax, alright?”

Cas makes an affirmative-ish noise into the pillow. 

Dean opens the seal on the oil and squirts some into his palm. He warms it up between his hands and is pleasantly surprised that it smells pretty good, like basil and oranges.

He glides his hands over Cas’ back, not so much working the muscles as introducing them to his bare hands and vice versa. Cas’ skin is smooth and warm, and Dean can feel the tension start to recede a little but not entirely. Which, he thinks, makes sense. Cas is in his underwear getting touched in an unfamiliar way. 

Dean squirts a little more oil in his hand, warms it up, and keeps going. He strokes aimlessly and flat palmed over Cas’ back and shoulders. He hums and finds himself really enjoying this moment in spite of everything. He enjoys bringing Cas comfort and doing something with his hands that doesn’t involve a gun or a fist. 

When he finally presses his thumbs into the knots in Cas’ shoulders, the muscles are still tight but he kneads at them, releasing them a little at a time. 

He can’t make out the words, but the sounds Cas makes while he works border on pornographic, so he figures he’s doing something right. 

It’s impulse more than anything that leads Dean to work his way down Cas’ arm from his shoulder, stroking and working the muscles until he’s massaging Cas’ palm with his thumbs. This earns him more happy sounds from the pillow. Cas is fully relaxed now, all of the locked-in tension draining away. 

Dean climbs over him and does the other shoulder and arm, then looks at Cas’ legs. 

He’s impressed by the muscles of Cas’ thighs and calves. He smiles as they soften and relax under his touch. When he reaches the feet, Dean is careful to use broad, plain touches just in case Cas is ticklish. He treats them like hands, almost, digging into the arches with his thumbs. 

“Hey, turn over.”

Cas rolls onto his back. His expression is practically sleep soft, but his eyes are open, fixed on Dean as he works. 

“Oh, that’s good.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mm. Yes.” 

Dean’s taking the last of the tension out of Cas’ quads when he notices that Cas is half-hard in his shorts. 

It gives him ideas.

Really bad ideas.

Except, you know, that’s Dean’s favorite bit of a massage, and what kind of friend would he be if he held out, right? And Cas doesn’t exactly bat his hands away when Dean pulls the waistband of his shorts down

Dean slicks his hand up with warm massage oil and gives Cas’ dick an experimental stroke. He’s rewarded by a gorgeous sight: Cas, blissed out and languid, hardening in his grasp. 

He licks his lips. “Is this okay? Should I stop?”

“Please don’t stop.”

And that’s permission enough for both of them right there. 

Cas is open about pleasure in ways Dean has never seen. He’s shameless in an innocent sort of way, moving with Dean’s hand and grinning because it feels good. He doesn’t try to curb the sounds he makes in his throat, or try to make them sound like sex noises are supposed to. 

By the time Cas comes, Dean’s questioning his sexuality on levels he’s pretty sure didn’t exist earlier in the day. 

“So that’s a massage.”

Dean reaches for the tissues and starts cleaning them up. “Uh. Yeah.”

“At the end, was that also a part of the massage?”

“Sometimes, if you’re lucky, yeah.”

Cas nods. “I think I like massage.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too.”


End file.
